Triad Princess
by PlayingWithColdFlames
Summary: When Kara gets thrown in the SFPD jail, will she be helpful or a burden? *Review*
1. Prolouge

I stood there gazing up at a magnificent picture. I couldn't take it just yet though. He was still there. I walked over slowly to him, playing my 'Shy and innocent' game. It always works. He was standing on the other side of the wing. I noticed a small yet strong rock as I passed by. I picked it up trying not to catch his attention. I stood next to him.

"Pretty painting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's quite nice."

"If it's only quite nice then why are you looking at it so much?" He smirked as I asked him

"Well it's not the prettiest thing I've seen in this museum." He's obviously flirting. Or at least trying to.

"What is the prettiest thing here?" I bat my eyelashes and force a blush.

"I don't know, what's your name?" He leaned closer to me.

"Stephanie Cho." I could tell that he wanted to kiss me. I leaned forward.

"That's a cute name." He stared into my eyes for second and leaned forward and closed his eyes. I did the same. We were inches away when I snaked my hand up towards his head. I quickly hit him on the back of his head with the rock I found. He stood still for a second and fell down, unconscious. I quickly threw the rock at the security camera, smashing the screen.

I quickly whipped my head to check no one was watching me. I ran over to the picture. I stopped in front and bended over carefully to get it off the wall. It went off without a hitch. I quickly dashed out of the museum after slipping it into an oversized bag I brought with me. I never thought it would come in useful. I stood at the entrance and quickly ran off to the right.

I was doing so well. I thought I could finally get the revenge my father always wanted, but then I heard the sound of police sirens. I sprinted as fast as I could, then I saw the pothole. I didn't notice it until I tripped over it. Something in my ankle snapped as I went down. I tried to get up but I just couldn't move it. I saw the police car grind to a halt and two people got out, a man and a woman. The man grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them together.

"Kara Yan." I scowled at him. He scowled back, his sapphire eyes glaring at me. "Your under arrest." The woman helped me up and placed me in the back of the car.


	2. Chapter 1: Coldness

**Hi! Thanks for reading! I ****know Kara seems a bit mean in this but thats how I wanted her to be! Please review! It means the world to me!**

* * *

><p><span>Kara<span>

I treated them coldly. What else was I supposed to do? Hug them? Ha! Why would I do that? I hate them right now. I hate it in this tiny cell. It's so… Small. I spent most of my day trying to figure out how to escape. I've already discovered that there is no way to escape. Great.

Natara

I'm going to try and profile Kara. She seems too much of a closed book. Never really discussing anything. I'm outside of her cell now.

"Hello, Kara, right?"

"Yes." Her face was emotionless. As if she was a moving statue. You clear you throat awkwardly

"So… What was your intention… with that painting?"

"Papa" She whispered quietly and looked down to one side. You weren't fully sure of what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Her face was cold again. There was no way she would ever open up to you.

"Are-Are you sure."

"Positive." She replied quickly. It was almost upsetting how mean she was. You couldn't really blame her though. You did lock her up in prison.

"Oh ok. Bye."

"Hm." She sat down on the bench at the back. Her words still ran though my head. What happened with her dad to make her become part of them?

Kara

It's not fair at all! All I wanted to do was do what Papa always wanted, to get rid of the competition and be the best. I was so nearly there! All I had to do was get that painting and the cane. Then I would be done and make his wish come true. But not forgetting about my 'truly perfect' brother. I bet he doesn't know how lucky he is. Getting to spend more time with Papa and actually remembering his voice. It's just too unfair. He didn't even care when Papa went missing. And he knew before me! I only learnt that two years ago! There's no chance I'm staying here. I just need a plan…

Amy

I'm going to go see Kara. I think we can be good friends!

"Hi Kara."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"I don't know. Anything really."

"Hm."

"So what's new"

"Oh! Well let me think" She sounded like she was opening up to me "I got thrown in jail, thanks to you and the rest of the SFPD" Her words were harsh, not to mention mean

"Well, Kai didn't do that much." She almost seemed interested.

"Last name?"

"What?"

"What's his last name? And I thought you were meant to be smart."

"I am! I just… blanked out."

"Keep telling yourself that." She was really mean! "Buh-Bye now!" She waved and turned her back on me. Her interest in Kai was… Strange. I wonder what has happened between the two of them…


End file.
